


you look so perfect standing there

by shybear_styles



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, and so does charles, but we love him anyway, it's just them being soft boyfriends in love, max is a possessive bastard, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybear_styles/pseuds/shybear_styles
Summary: Max comes home after a long week at work to Charles wearing his shirt and playing the piano.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	you look so perfect standing there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ledger_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledger_m/gifts).



> This is so short, folks, but I wanted to write something cute and domestic for my boo Kami. It ended up being even shorter than I anticipated and I know she wanted smut at the end, but no way in hell.
> 
> She's the one who told me to post this, so please direct any complaints to her.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Max is exhausted.

He was supposed to stay in Milton Keynes for two days, do some work on the simulator, give some interviews and fly to Villefranche to enjoy some much needed peace and quiet for a week before flying to the next race, but the engineers spotted an issue with the adjustments they were planning and it took _five fucking days_ to fix it, during which Red Bull decided to completely drown him in photoshoots and sponsor interviews until he finally managed to leave.

If he has to hear another person asking him about the odds of winning the championship again this year he is going to scream.

As soon as he opens the door to his home and hears the piano being played, is like the weight of an F1 car is lifted from his shoulders; yes, he only has two days before flying to the next race and he had plans for the week he just lost, not to mention that Charles was clearly upset and trying to hide it when he found out that Max would be stuck in the UK for an unknown number of days when they were supposed to go on a trip. But he’s _home_ now and going to make the most of the time the two of them have.

Not for the first time, he thinks that his home is wherever Charles is, be it in the house they bought together two months ago or a hotel room halfway across the world.

He leaves his suitcase in the entryway, takes off his shoes and follows the sound of the piano to the living room.

The piano is up against one of the large windows facing their yard, meaning that Charles’ back is to the door and Max can take a few seconds to pull himself together after stepping into the room and seeing that his boyfriend is using one of Max’s Red Bull shirts; it’s the orange one, with a huge ‘33’ and his name on the back and something very primitive surges up in his chest when he sees it on the younger driver.

It’s hardly the first time that Charles has worn one of his Red Bull merchs, but those times are usually carefully planned ploys to get Max in bed - or in the shower, the living room or in one of their motorhomes -. This though? This wasn’t planned as seduction, because Max didn’t _tell him_ that he was coming home tonight; he wanted to surprise his boyfriend and told him that he wouldn’t be able to get back until Monday night.

The thought that the Ferrari driver is wearing the shirt because he misses him makes Max’s entire body go all warm and fuzzy and he has to fight down the dumb smile that’s appearing on his face. So many people talk about how relationships become comfortable and kind of boring after a long time together, but the two of them have been together for years and Charles still makes his heart skip a beat like he did back when they were teenagers who spent more time fighting than actually talking.

The song being played by the younger man is nearing its end and Max watches as Charles' body moves in the slowing rhythm, deft fingers moving across the keys before stopping on a low note and standing still as the sound echoes through the room.

“That was beautiful, _schatje._ ” Max says and the Monégasque yelps, jumping on his seat and banging a knee on the piano, from the sound of it.

“ _Merde!_ ” He exclaims and twists on the seat to look at Max, who is trying to contain a smile. His boyfriend is wearing his glasses, a black bandanna keeping his hair from his face and Max can’t choose between hugging him tight or fucking him right up against the piano; he supposes he can always do both. “You’re home!”

The most beautiful smile appears on Charles’ face as he jumps up from the seat and makes his way to the Dutchman, who takes the few steps to meet him and wrap his arms around the younger man. They hold each other close for a few seconds before Charles moves back slightly to press a kiss on his cheek, murmuring a “welcome home, my love” and kissing his face again before moving to his lips.

The remaining tension evaporates from Max’s body as he kisses his boyfriend, basking in the feel of him in his arms again after such a tiring week. Charles’ hands keep moving between his hair and back, seemingly unable to stay still as they trade kisses.

“Hi,” Max murmurs when they pull back a little, laughing as he sees how Charles' glasses fogged up and reaching up to pluck them from his face. "Did you miss me?"

"You know I did…" The Ferrari driver replies softly, dimples deep on his beautiful face, and cups Max's jaw with one of his hands. "You look tired, didn't you sleep on the flight home?"

"I did, don't worry. I'll be fine after a good night's sleep in our own bed," He says and sneakily moves the hand not holding the glasses under Charles' shirt to touch the warm skin beneath it. "With my favorite clingy human pillow, of course."

"I better be your favorite, considering that I'm your only clingy human pillow, Verstappen."

"You’re always my favorite," Max says before leaning forward to press a kiss on the corner on Charles' lips. "Especially when you wear my clothes."

Max has a very long list of things he loves about Charles, and making him blush will always be in his Top 5. It's another thing that hasn't changed in all their years together, no matter how many times it has happened, and it never fails to make Max happy.

"You see, I was supposed to be on a romantic vacation right now with my boyfriend, but he had to spend almost a week in a different country and I did what I had to in order to deal with how much I missed him…" The Monégasque replies, fingers toying with the collar of Max's jacket. "Besides, we both know that it isn't about _your_ clothes, but things that have your name on it, you possessive bastard."

"Pot, meet kettle." Max deadpans and moves his hand to cup Charles' lovely ass, covered only by a pair of boxers. "Don't judge me, you're exactly the same."

"Oh, I'm not judging, baby. You know I love it." The smile on his face is positively sinful. Max loves him so much.

"I do," Max answers and uses the grip on the other man to press their bodies even closer. "And I'm sorry again that we had to cancel everything. I know that you were looking forward to it."

"So were you," Charles admonishes. "And you were the one stuck at work the entire time, I was just here being lazy and lonely. And… I took the time to plan some things for the summer break." Max opens his mouth to ask, but Charles powers through. "No, I won't tell you anything about it, it's a surprise."

"You're no fun," He mumbles, getting a laugh in response.

"I am _a lot_ of fun, babe. In fact, how about we have some fun right now to welcome you home properly?" The younger man asks coyly and pulls on Max's shirt to drag him along, walking backwards in the direction of the piano and the Dutchman's blood is rushing south dizzyingly fast.

"Will you keep the shirt on?" Is all he can say, the image of Charles bent over the piano while wearing a shirt emblazoned with Max's name like a hot brand on his mind.

"Of course, I'll even keep the bandanna." He laughs and Max surges forward to give him a bruising kiss.


End file.
